roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR PDW
}} The SCAR PDW is an American Carbine variant of the SCAR-L Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 32, or it can be purchased with credits. History FN Herstal USA tried to produce a shortened version of the SCAR-L to compete with the Colt Mk18 (also known as the Colt M4 Commando) and the HK-416C. Due to the shortened barrel, only 6.75" (17cm), the gas stroke also became dramatically shorter, and as a result, the pressure from the round was not enough to cycle the bolt, making it jam easily. The shortened barrel was so short that it made the 5.56×45mm NATO round less powerful and accurate than pistol ammunition such as .45 ACP. The weight of the weapon was reduced dramatically, and as a result, the weapon was not able to handle the recoil of the 5.56×45mm NATO round. As for a personal defense weapon, the FNH finally concluded that the P90 and SCAR-L CQC (Close Quarters Combat) was better in every way. FNH-USA ceased production of the SCAR-PDW and SCAR HAMR, the former due to numerous issues with the weapon. A successor to the SCAR PDW, the SCAR-SC, was revealed in late-2017 at Milipol Paris. In comparison to the SCAR PDW, the SCAR-SC has a slightly longer barrel length of 7.5" (19cm), a different buttstock, and a non-reciprocating charging handle. A version in .300 Blackout is also in development. 'In-Game' General Information The SCAR PDW has high maximum damage for a carbine, with a three-shot kill (3SK) up close and a 2SK if both are headshots. However, it has a 6SK like other carbines at the end of its damage drop-off. However, its range is relatively good for its class, sporting a good 3SK out to around 60 studs excluding headshots and the 6SK doesn't start until around 130 studs. Muzzle velocity is a bit lower than most 5.56x45mm chambered weapons, at 2200 studs per second—on par with the M4A1. It has a comparably lower rate of fire (RoF) for a carbine, being one of the slowest in its category, at 650 RPM. Combined with the poor minimum damage and slower-than-average muzzle velocity, the SCAR PDW's time to kill (TTK) at longer ranges worse than most Carbines. Up close, however, it fairs quite comfortably, outperforming faster firing weapons such as the M4A1, G36C, and Groza-1 given its high damage. Recoil is moderately high—much higher than its assault rifle counterpart, the SCAR-L. It is less stable and less controllable overall, kicking harder, both horizontally and vertically. The SCAR PDW visually wobbles a lot more as well whilst firing, making it somewhat more difficult to keep a track on a target. Magazine capacity is average, having 30+1 rounds per magazine. Ammunition consumption rate is comparatively low for its class, given the slower RoF, making reloads less frequent to perform. Reload times are fairly average for its class although by no means slow, requiring 2.3 seconds for a tactical reload and somewhat lengthier 3.2 seconds for an empty reload. ''Usage & Tactics The SCAR PDW is a suitable carbine for close to medium range. At close range, it performs quite well, rivaling the TTK of the UMP45. The recoil is also less of a problem up close compared to longer ranges but can result in missing shots, which hampers the SCAR PDW's performance in CQC. It is outclassed by better CQC carbines such as the Groza-4, but fairs better than the likes of the G36C given its better maximum damage and capability of killing in two headshots. Outside medium-range, particularly at the end of its damage drop-off, the SCAR PDW loses its level of effectiveness. The higher recoil worsens the weapon's accuracy, as the horizontal recoil is harder to control and can result in missed shots, which is detrimental for the SCAR PDW given its overall high TTK at longer range, due to the lower RoF and 6SK at said range. It has one of the worst TTK of any carbine at long range. Given the poor long-range capabilities, tap-firing is rather impractical, as the SCAR PDW is worse at such ranges where tap-firing is needed, and a SCAR PDW user should try to limit themselves to combat inside medium-range, where it performs better compared to other Carbines. A compensator is rather helpful in taming the higher horizontal recoil. Although the iron sights are usable, an optic is better in providing a clear sightline and aiding in target acquisition, although the optic of choice is up to the user's discretion. A low magnification optic such as a Reflex Sight can help in mitigating the camera recoil of the weapon, allowing for better recoil control. Connecting shots to the target are vital with the SCAR PDW, as missing shots is a harsher penalty compared to other Carbines given the lower RoF. Given its overall sub-par accuracy due to the recoil, using attachments such as the Angled Grip, Folding Grip, or Stubby Grip can help increase chances of landing shots on target and subsequently, its potency. The SCAR PDW also has very good mobility speed, allowing the player to run around and flank enemies easily. Flanking suits the SCAR PDW, as given its poorer long-ranged performance and low RoF, surprising the enemy from either the side or behind will work in the SCAR PDW's favor. 'Conclusion' The SCAR PDW is overall, a capable and relatively flexible weapon, sporting high close-range damage and respectable range for a Carbine. However, its limited by its low RoF, high recoil and poor long-range performance, with one of the worst TTK at such range for its class. The SCAR PDW is a trickier weapon to utilize effectively, as it isn't suited for engagements outside medium-range but remains somewhat outclassed by better CQC weapons such as the L22. However, it works well inside the CQC to medium range bracket despite the low RoF. When the recoil is tamed, the SCAR PDW is a powerful weapon, able to tackle foes in CQC to medium-range with ease. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High damage—3SK up close, 2SK with headshots. * Fast tactical reload. * Good range. * Low ammunition consumption rate. * Suppressors do not reduce STK requirement. Cons: * Low minimum damage—6SK at long range. * Second-lowest full-auto RoF in-class. * Moderately high vertical recoil. Trivia * The SCAR PDW is the third earliest unlocked in its family next to the SCAR-H. * As with other SCAR variants, the SCAR PDW is able to equip the PM II scope. * The SCAR PDW has the same iron sight shape as the other SCAR variants, but the fluorescent color is different on each. * Despite being classified as a personal defense weapon in real life - hence the abbreviation 'PDW' in its designation - the SCAR-PDW is categorized as a carbine in Phantom Forces. ** This is likely due to its overall ballistics performance in real life being more comparable to carbines than PDWs that are featured in-game. ** This is also why the Honey Badger is classed as a carbine, despite being a PDW in real life. ** The more recent SCAR variant, the SCAR-SC is a proper carbine—the designation "SC" standing for 'Subcompact Carbine'. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines Category:SCAR Family